<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Father by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184616">Holy Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghouls each visit Papa in his dressing room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nameless Ghoul(s)/Papa Emeritus III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Terra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The fans' energy was still coursing through everyone's veins as the band stepped off of the darkened stage to thunderous applause. The meet and greet was like any other and Papa caught each Ghoul's fiery elated gaze in turn, showering all in the room with his electric smile. As the party wound down the band said one last farewell and stumbled off to their separate rooms. Papa's room was the largest, in the middle between the other four. Aeris and Aqua, the twins, were in the room to his right along with Ignis, and Terra and Aether were in rooms off to his left.</p><p>            They all said their tired goodnights and Papa nodded in thanks and appreciation for all of their hard work and support. They were his lifeline, the gilded pedestal on which he stood. The band, and he, would be nothing without them. He slipped into his room and removed his hat and his amethyst robes. Undressing languidly, he stretched out, his body bare against the soft cool sheets. Candles had been lit and their small fires warmed the room, casting a romantic shadow over everything. There was no need to use any other light. The bed that he had received in his room backstage was huge. He had never seen anything like it. And for the hundredth time that week, he was glad that they had such a long engagement.</p><p>            Even though Papa was the star of the band to everyone else, he still had his humility. To everyone, but most of all his Ghouls, his door was always open. And they never abused that privilege. They brought their ideas and their concerns to him as the years had passed. And he had always listened to his band. Some ideas strengthened the band, other times he would settle musical differences and disputes. He was the governing force, the silken iron hand that ruled over them all. To the Ghouls, his word was law.</p><p>            Papa closed his eyes and drifted off in the warm soft glow of the room. His sleep was dreamless and deep. A door opened silently down the hall. It was just past midnight. Terra padded silently to the large middle door and slipped inside Papa's room. A few of the candles had guttered out but he could see the helpless prone form of his Father, that marble-white chest rising and falling in a deep sleep. Terra walked slowly towards the huge bed, keeping his eyes respectfully downcast as he knelt at the feet of his Father, his dark robes pooling around him.</p><p>            The lithe singer sensed a presence in his sleep and sharply opened his eyes, listening for a sound in the darkness. Raising his head he saw Terra kneeling at his feet. Papa sat up and groaned softly, forcing the bleariness from his mind. His voice was cool in the darkness that surrounded them both,</p><p>            "What can I do for you, my child?" His greeting was always the same no matter the time or the individual. It was his subtle way of universally accepting anyone and any situation that walked through his open door. Terra kept his eyes downcast and said nothing, letting his body speak for him. After that first glimpse of his Father's flesh his had responded immediately and he could now feel the searing heat of a blush stain his cheeks. Papa said nothing, but smiled knowingly.</p><p>            "Raise your head, Terra. Vhy did you come to me tonight?" The named Ghoul lifted his eyes slowly. He saw Papa motion him up onto that huge bed, that altar of pleasures. He could feel his knees shaking beneath him and he felt the slick wetness of his erection brush his inner thigh. Terra let his robes fall to the floor with a whisper. Papa never shifted from his prone position on the bed, but revealed his wishes to the Ghoul with commanding yet subtle waves of his hand.</p><p>            "I came to worship, Father." Terra said swiping a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He knelt patiently at his Father's feet and lowered his head again. "You may begin when you wish." Papa said languidly, watching intently from the shadows as Terra slid two fingers into his tight entrance. His Father stroked skeletal fingers over his hardening flesh and the Ghoul lowered his head to the offered length. Terra's trembling lips reverently sucked on that silken hard piece of flesh between his Father's legs.</p><p>            Terra moaned softly against that thick cock, as heavy as a piece of silver on his tongue. He scissored his fingers and wantonly pushed his hips down. He could feel prejack slide along the tip of his erection and he gasped as Papa buried a hand in his hair. He dared to glance up into his Father's face and he saw lustful approval in that heterochromic gaze. Terra lapped at the singer's member in earnest now, sliding his mouth lower. He heard a satisfied groan from his Father and pushed his mouth down as far as he could go. That cold skeletal hand tightened its iron grip on his scalp. He suddenly lifted his mouth from Papa's cock with a wet sound and gasped for air, a proud smile on his face.</p><p>            His Father's head was stretched back, those hooded eyes closed in sinful bliss. Terra waited patiently, fingers still stretching, squirming in his ass. He could not suppress a shuddering groan thinking of that thick dripping cock sliding into him. The bony hand loosened its grip on his head and he slid his fingers from his backside, drizzling lube into his palm and reverently, slowly stroking Papa's straining erection. Terra looked at his Father for approval and Papa nodded his head, that marble-white chest glistening with a sheen of sweat.</p><p>            Terra's breath caught in his throat as he moved up his Father's body and gripped him at the base, guiding the singer's cock back to his entrance. His legs were shaking again. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a moth straining to get close to the flame. His whole body was craving this moment, this sensation. He eased down onto that slippery hot shaft. It was like having a red hot poker shoved into his guts, but instead of searing blinding pain there was only deep powerful pleasure.</p><p>            Papa was their lifeline. They would follow him anywhere, and do anything for him. And Papa knew. He learned a long time ago the reverent, spiritual power he had over all of the Ghouls. They obeyed his every wish. Living to serve such a confident being on stage as well as off was an easy transition. The band's waves of success had granted a certain modicum of...freedom behind closed doors. And that freedom leaned both ways. Sometimes it was he who lost control, but everyone knew that wasn't truly the case. He sometimes relinquished control in order to amuse himself. But this time, he was all-powerful.</p><p>            Terra slid further down, burying Papa's slick cock all of the way into his body. A sinful groan slipped past his damp lips as he crouched there, shuddering, his muscles clenching around his Father's large manhood. Papa was the only one who could truly satisfy Terra's passion for size. That girth was almost painful, but he gritted his teeth in lust and tilted his head back, exposing the sensual line of his throat. Biting his lip, the Ghoul rose up on his haunches again and slid all of the way down with a moan. It was like a dark prayer spiraling towards Heaven to hear the Ghouls cry out in their pleasure. Papa felt himself throb at the noise and Terra groaned like a demon, feeling his ass tighten against his Father's cock moving inside him.</p><p>            The Ghoul continued to push his hips down, fucking himself on his Father's length. He tried to stifle his desperate cries, hoping none of the other Ghouls could hear him taking his pleasure from Papa's lithe body. He put a hand to his mouth, cracking his eyes open to gaze down at his unholy Father. Papa's face was a mask of lust. His eyes were heavy-lidded, like Satan himself, watching as Terra's member bobbed sticky and enticing against his stomach. His Father reached out a thin skeletal hand and gripped Terra's slick cock in the tight circle of his fingers. The Ghoul arched his back as Papa stroked him hard, tearing greedy moans from Terra's throat.</p><p>            Papa relaxed further against the sheets, his skin sweat-slick from pleasure. He could feel the Ghoul's body tightening against his thick flesh as he continued to stroke him in earnest, watching Terra's face contort with desire. He loved it when his Ghouls lost all control, on-stage as well as in the bedroom. Terra moaned against his saliva-slick fingers. He dragged his hands down his shivering body, leaving damp smears of silver along the length of his chest and across his flat stomach. Papa squeezed one final time, hard and tight, pumping Terra's weeping shaft until the Ghoul felt his release flowing in hot shuddering waves over his body. He cried out in pleasure as he felt his unholy Father's seed pumping into him, coating his insides.</p><p>            Terra hunched over, placing his sweat-slick palms on the pristine white sheets. He was panting raggedly, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. He lapped at it with a weak satiated smile. Papa closed his eyes as Terra slid off if his softening cock. The Ghoul eased reverently off of the bed and donned his dark robes once again. He could feel the wetness from his orgasm smearing down his inner thigh and Papa's liberal release leaking from his body. He longed to scamper to his own room and wash himself properly.</p><p>            "I believe that is enough vorship for tonight, no?" Terra glanced up into Papa's face and the singer's mouth was twisted into a devilish smirk. The Ghoul bowed and exited Papa's room, shuffling down the hall to his own room. He closed the door with a soft click and leaned his full weight against it, an uncontrollable smile of pure joy split his lips and he couldn't help but cry, it had felt so good. But he could never show his tears to their unholy Father, even if they were happy ones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ignis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Papa stepped out of the huge bathroom in his tour room, running a hand through his dark slick hair. A black towel was wrapped around his waist. It was just after one in the morning. His door cracked open and he glanced over as Ignis stuck his head around the corner and then quickly withdrew it with a blush.</p><p>            "Sorry, Father."</p><p>            "It's alright, Ignis, come in, come in." Papa said with an absent wave of his hand. "What can I do for you, my child?"</p><p>            Ignis shut the door quietly behind him and knelt at his Father's feet, damp from the shower. For the second time Papa heard those fateful words, "I came to worship, Father." Ignis' huge frame bent lower and he pressed his lips to that pale foot. Papa put his hand on Ignis' raised head. He glanced down with a knowing smile. Papa moved to sit on the plush ornate couch in the middle of his room, letting the towel fall loosely around his waist, exposing inches of downy black hair below his navel.</p><p>            The Ghoul followed him obediently and knelt between his splayed legs, fingers running lightly over Papa's damp thighs. The singer relaxed against the velvet cushions and closed his eyes. He heard the rustle of fabric and opened them to the sight of Ignis completely disrobed, his large member bobbing wantonly between his legs. Papa had forgotten how enticing Ignis was out of all of his Ghouls. Every one of them had their desirable qualities; the twins doubly so. But Ignis was in a league of his own. He was strong and powerful like a stallion, his height adding to his raw carnality. He seemed to tower over Papa even while kneeling between the singer's milky thighs.</p><p>            Ignis didn't need to be commanded at all. He was the one Ghoul who simply took what he wanted from Papa. And the singer let him. This was the one time Papa felt he could relinquish control. But Ignis still knew that it was something Papa allowed him to do; something in which Papa still had the ultimate say. But at this moment, the singer didn't want to have to say anything. He let himself relax against the cushions and closed his eyes in bliss. Ignis stroked between Papa's legs, pressing against that smooth mound of flesh beneath those tender bundles of nerves. The singer flinched beneath those long fingers, raising his legs instinctively. Ignis tucked his arms underneath Papa's knees and pulled slightly, raising his hips enough to see that puckered prize twitch greedily.</p><p>            The Ghoul's mouth watered, wanting to press his lips, his tongue to that shower-fresh skin. Papa shivered, finally feeling Ignis' fingers stroking the underside of his cock. He twitched in excitement and moaned as the Ghoul's mouth connected with his body. Ignis pressed his lips to Papa's inner thigh and nibbled his way up, sensing the singer's cock jerk against his pale stomach. He pressed his palm to Papa's straining length, feeling the pearlescent nectar smearing on his fingers. Ignis had to resist the urge to immediately stick his fingers in his mouth and instead dragged them between Papa's legs, feeling the strong muscles contract in excitement.</p><p>            Papa was gripping dark handfuls of the velvet cushions beneath his fingers as he felt Ignis' long digits push slowly into him. The sticky precome was seeping into the deep ravines of his hips and that hot tongue slid along his length from root to tip. He tried to suppress a deep shuddering moan but then the Ghoul lowered his head and lapped at his tight entrance, scissoring his fingers and sliding them out to be replaced by that sinful tongue. Papa jerked in pleasure and a loud moan split the silence. He could feel the gooey slick wetness from his own body on Ignis' tongue and the thought made him shiver with perverted pleasure. The Ghoul's hands were gripping him behind the knees with powerful force and pushing his legs towards his chest, opening his body up like an eviscerated corpse, the heady smell of his obvious excitement mingling with the air in the warm room.</p><p>            Papa gasped, feeling the warm drip of saliva sliding down his backside. Suddenly, Ignis' mouth was gone and the Ghoul straightened to his full height on his knees. He reverently brushed the head of his cock along the cleft of Papa's ass. Those strong thighs twitched and Papa stared down Ignis with the full force of his gaze. But it was not a look of contempt or denial. It was a look of pure need. No words were spoken between them as the Ghoul slowly pushed into his body. Papa's muscles strained to admit him, and as the slick press of Ignis' cock breached his body, Papa let a moan escape his lips.</p><p>            The Ghoul let a brief smile of triumph cross his face as he pulled out and for a moment Papa looked pained, but as Ignis pushed back in the singer's fingers tightened on the cushions and another ragged sigh flew from his lips. Ignis wondered if he could get Papa's voice to carry through the walls. It would be his dirty little secret that he was the one to claim their lead singer's luscious body with his own. The Ghoul began to slow his pace but deepened his thrusts, slow and methodical. He was relishing every delicious twitch of Papa's body, his muscles jerking and clenching in anticipation.</p><p>            The singer's neglected erection bobbed on his stomach and that pearlescent sweetness seeped from the tip. Ignis leaned down to lap at a pale pink nipple and Papa flinched, his cock thumping the Ghoul lightly on the chest.</p><p>            "Is your cock feeling lonely, Father?" Ignis teased in a whisper, sucking at the singer's chest. He slid out and in again, his even slow thrusts making Papa raise his hips in need. The singer bit his lip and deigned to reply, a rosy blush staining his cheeks. He felt the tips of his ears grow hot as Ignis pushed in again, rougher this time. He was fucking Papa like a machine. Ignis was always the one with the most stamina out of all of the Ghouls, save the twins. He could go all night without even coming himself, driving his lover to the brink of insanity.</p><p>            Papa turned his head to one side, a sigh slipping past his lips as he closed his eyes in bliss. The only sounds in the room were the sultry slap of flesh against flesh mixing with the singer's heady moans. Ignis' fingers trailed down Papa's straining manhood and he caught it in the tight curl of his fingers, smearing the dripping wetness over the tip. Papa's shaky voice suddenly broke the heady silence, "M-More...." Ignis smirked like a demon, pushing his fist down as he thrust in roughly, watching as the singer's back arched, head thrown back against the velvet cushions, those long pale fingers bone-white in pleasure. Ignis pushed their hips together as Papa gritted his teeth, "Deeper, Ignis..." Papa almost mewled, gnawing on his lower lip.</p><p>            The Ghoul pulled out slowly and gripped Papa by the hips, turning him to face the back of the couch. The singer groaned at the loss of that thick piece of flesh. He could feel the slick prejack from Ignis' cock slide down his inner thighs. The Ghoul stood and leaned over Papa's shivering body. He pressed his dripping hardness between those pale cheeks, rubbing his length along the cleft of Papa's ass. The singer pushed back against that velvet heat with a whine. If any of the other Ghouls heard or saw him like this, he would never be able to keep up his modicum of control with them. He couldn't even admit to Ignis that such sweet torture and promise of release drove him mad. But he figured that the Ghoul already knew. And he couldn't help craving Ignis or that powerful piece of flesh between his legs. It made Papa's legs shake from just the thought of that stretching wonderful heat. A reddening blush stained Papa's cheeks as Ignis continued to rub him, always getting close to slipping back in, but not quite.</p><p>             Then Ignis' deep sultry voice broke through the silence, "Father, do you want this....?" He pressed his cock down against that smooth slick strip of skin and heard Papa groan in need. "I'll give it to you, just like you want, but you have to do one thing for me in return..." Papa glanced over his shoulder, his back bowed beneath the heavy pleasure of Ignis' body. The Ghoul pulled back and pressed the tip of his cock to the singer's entrance. It almost slid in as Papa pushed back, wanting to feel his body opened wide, "You need to promise me you'll tell the other Ghouls of your....weakness for me." A gentle smirk spread over Ignis' face. He had a feeling that Papa would shut down completely and push him out of doors. But Papa turned his head again, and simply replied, in a confident voice, "And what if I choose not to?" Ignis knew this was how things might turn out. "If you choose not to then I will never darken your door again. You'll be left to flounder with your hand and your toys."</p><p>            Papa almost blurted out, "At least I'd still have the twins!" But they both knew that no one compared to Ignis when it came to Papa's greed for submission. The twins put together were still dwarfed by Ignis' girth and power. As if in answer to his thoughts, Ignis leaned close to Papa's ear, "We both know no one can make you beg for it like I can." Papa groaned like an animal as he felt strong fingers grip a handful of his hair and teeth nipped at the nape of his neck, his shoulder. That thick rod slid between his cheeks again, tantalizingly close to giving him what he craved. The torturous bliss was bringing him to the edge, and he felt as if he would spill uncontrollably onto the soft cushions with no help but his dirty thoughts.  Papa lowered his head and almost sighed, "If I agree, you will...give me what I want?"</p><p>            "Yes...completely." Ignis whispered huskily, licking at the white shell of Papa's ear. "Just say the words. Will you tell the others that you can't live without my body?"</p><p>            "Yes..." Papa sighed and shuddered in Ignis' grasp.</p><p>            "You'll look each one of them in the face and say that you can't come without my cock in your ass?" Papa blushed but softly agreed.</p><p>            "Yes...."</p><p>            "You'll tell them all that you beg like a whore for me to fuck you harder?"</p><p>            "Y-Yes....Yes...." Papa's voice was failing him. He could only feel the slick press of Ignis' cock, bringing him to the brink. The Ghoul kissed Papa's back reverently and gripped his hair in a tight fist again, yanking back possessively as he slid his cock home, deep into the singer's body, making Papa cry out in ecstasy. Ignis' hips slammed into Papa's and a greedy whimper flew from the singer's lips. It felt so good. His whole body was shaking. Ignis' cock was tearing into him beautifully and it was everything he had wanted.</p><p>            "M-More!" Papa panted raggedly, biting his lip, trying his best to stifle his needy cries. It could never be enough and he moved his hips back against Ignis', voicing his pleasure. The Ghoul drove in mercilessly, yanking on Papa's dark hair in his frenzy. Ignis' hand snaked around Papa's hips and gripped him hard between the legs, stroking like a piston. Papa's impassioned cries were loud in the dim room and they were both sure, with the way Ignis was working him over, that all of the other Ghouls could hear the singer's lustful voice.</p><p>            Ignis licked his lips and leaned over his unholy Father, "Let them hear you..." Papa felt those teeth on his shoulder and he gripped the couch harder, hips thrusting down wantonly into the tight squeeze of those fingers. The Ghoul felt Papa clench around him and lengthened his thrusts, hearing Papa grunt with every push of his hips. He was dragging it out again, but Papa was so very close,</p><p>            "Ohhh...Deeper....More...." The singer moaned, his skin burning hot beneath Ignis' mouth. Reddening bite marks dotted Papa's flesh as he felt Ignis thrust harder into him, those fingers speeding up on his dripping cock, making him pant like a beast beneath that devilish grip. Papa flinched and felt a calloused thumb dragged over the head of his cock. He couldn't stop the unholy cries that bled past his lips as Ignis' shot hard into him, making his cock throb, his release spilling over the Ghoul's fist and onto the pristine black velvet. Papa was draped over the back of the couch, panting hard as Ignis slipped gently out of him.</p><p>            The Ghoul slipped into the bathroom for a towel but as he approached the couch where the singer was still motionless, he heard Papa's weak voice,</p><p>            "What would the others think of me now?" A weak sultry smile split his lips as Papa gazed into Ignis' face. The Ghoul smiled, "I think that they would want you all to themselves, just like I do." He watched as his release dribbled from Papa's twitching entrance, running down the singer's pale thighs, splattering onto the velvet couch. How were they going to explain this to the cleaning crew? Papa made a dismissive motion with his hand and Ignis laid the towel on the arm of the couch and leaned down to retrieve his robes,</p><p>            "Or, they would all want a piece simultaneously, don't you think?" Papa smirked and closed his eyes, finally stretching out along the couch as Ignis' bowed and closed the door softly behind him, leaving Papa to clean himself up and finally head to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aether</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It was just past 2 am. Aether awoke with a start and silently slid out of bed. Donning his robes, he opened his door and snuck out into the hall down towards Papa Emeritus' room. He stood outside of the singer's door, knowing full well it was open for anything he needed. He just wasn't sure if this was something he could take to his Father. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a commanding whispered voice,</p><p>            "Please, come in, Aether, my door is always open to you." He slid the door open with shaking fingers and entered with a lowered head. He didn't ask after how Papa knew it was him through the door and complete silence. But somehow, Papa knew. He also seemed eerily aware of Aether's....predicament.</p><p>            "Won't you sit?" Papa gestured to an overstuffed chair by his side but Aether preferred to kneel at his Father's feet. He bent down and removed his hood. Papa placed a hand gently on Aether's head,</p><p>            "What can I do for you, my child?" Papa's voice was soothing in the warm candlelit room. Aether didn't speak for a long moment, keeping his eyes downcast and his hands clasped in his lap. Was this really something that he wanted to share with his Father? Papa's guidance was always something they sought, whether at the time they knew it or not. But he was still reluctant to...bring it out into the open. The warmth of Papa's hand left Aether's head and curled down to tilt his head up. Aether still kept his eyes downcast. Papa clucked his tongue and smiled gently,</p><p>            "Is it really something so bad you can't share it with your Father?" Aether's eyes shot up in embarrassment to the singer's face. His cheeks were tinged with pink and his eyes were wide and damp. Papa asked again, gently,</p><p>            "What can I do for you, Aether, my child?" Aether lowered his eyes and undid the sash of his robes, letting them drop to the floor,</p><p>            "I...came to...worship, Father..." Aether bent forward and kissed the singer's hand reverently. Papa reclined further in the chair, studying Aether's naked body. The Ghoul's skin was flushed and warm to the touch. He was clearly worked up about something. But Papa wasn't sure it was right to pry, not unless the Ghoul was willing to tell him of his own accord. His curiosity was peaked though and he ventured a gentle question,</p><p>            "How was it that you came to stand before my door tonight, Aether?" The Ghoul's eyes grew uncertain and he glanced at the floor again,</p><p>            "I...had a dream, Father."</p><p>            "There is nothing wrong with dreams, Aether. They sometimes reveal things yet unseen to our waking eyes." The Ghoul nodded, unsure of whether to continue.</p><p>            "I-I dreamed..." He paused, clenching his hands. Papa leaned down to take the long thin fingers in his own, stroking his thumbs over Aether's knuckles. The Ghoul looked searchingly into his Father's face and his voice left him in a rush, "I dreamed of you, Father..." A raging blush stained Aether's pale cheeks. He could barely continue, and from the state of the flesh straining suddenly between his legs, it was a rather pleasant dream. Papa smiled knowingly.</p><p>            "Were you questioning your feelings for me, Aether? Whether or not this was something you could bring before me, just like any other time you have sought my council?" The Ghoul nodded and covered himself modestly with his hands. "Have you ever...acted on any of these feelings on your own?" Aether nodded silently. He became a little more talkative,</p><p>            "Father, I was hoping for...I believe I was...seeking your approval. Your...blessing." He took Aether's hands in his own, careful not to brush the weeping shaft with his fingers. Papa stood from his chair and led Aether across the room to a low couch where he himself reclined. Aether knelt on the low cushion on the floor less than a foot away from Papa's seat, beside which there was a small book-like box.</p><p>            "This was a recent delivery for our highest-paying supporters. We received a trial box to...test the merchandise before its release to the public." Aether cracked open the box and saw what it contained. Papa continued, "If you do well with this...test, I will give you my blessing." Aether tried to suppress a smile, and Papa could see a bead of precome ooze from the tip of his cock, like sugared nectar. Aether was the most sensitive, but also the one who could nearly match Ignis for stamina. Except Aether was the opposite of Ignis; where the larger Ghoul could go all night like a stallion and never come once, Aether's body was such that at the barest stimulation he would spill his seed, and then moments later, he would be coming again, just like the most virile youth.</p><p>            He was one of the singer's favourites. He could tease and gently torture Aether until his release coated Papa's fingers like a pearlescent spider's web. But Aether also had a special talent that the other Ghouls did not. He was the one that Papa could push the longest and furthest. He was the one that Papa called upon when his lust couldn't be sated by a deep hard fuck from Ignis or the twins, Aeris and Aqua. Papa gazed on Aether's reverent form and decided he would let the Ghoul's body decide for him,</p><p>            "You may start with whatever you wish..." The singer slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his half-hard cock free. He could immediately see Aether's mouth start to water. The Ghoul's huge staring eyes were locked on to his stiffening erection as Aether pulled the little silver butt plug from its velvet-lined sheath along with a little black bottle of oil. Papa lightly caressed his shaft, watching as Aether's eyes tracked every movement of his fingers. Aether drizzled some oil onto the plug and moved it behind himself, aligning it with his tight entrance. Papa was surprised that he was going right for his sweet spot without any other prep at all. Aether's head tilted back in bliss as the heavy plug slid home. His cock bobbed against his stomach and a long string of precome slid down Aether's shaft and down to the floor, starting a little pool of the sweet silvery liquid.           The Ghoul twitched, feeling that heavy weight in his body, and he had to resist the urge to touch himself. Papa gazed longingly at Aether's body, all sharp bone and smooth curves. Hands at his sides, Aether waited for his next command. "How does it feel? Is the weight too much?"</p><p>            "It's perfect, Father." Aether replied, lowering his eyes reverently to the floor. Papa stood up and removed his clothing, returning to the chair, body inches away from Aether's. The singer saw the rigidness of Aether's body but realized that it wasn't from discomfort. It was from control. Aether wasn't going to move until Papa gave him the command to do so. The singer reclined against the cushions and caught the Ghoul's gaze, nodding once. Aether's eyes sparkled with forbidden desire and he leaned down to wrap his lips around the singer's offered length. The Ghoul's tongue was hot and slick, curling around Papa's weeping shaft.</p><p>            Aether also had one more special talent that set him apart from the others. He had one of the loosest gag reflexes the singer had ever seen and this combined with his high stimulation point meant that just sucking off Papa alone got him off like a wolf in heat. It was one of Papa's most treasured sights. Just knowing that the feel of his cock sliding over that slick tongue could bring Aether to such heights of ecstasy made Papa's blood flare with lust. The Ghoul lapped at the flared head and Papa saw him clasp his hands behind his back in concentration. This was all skilled mouth work now.</p><p>            The singer noticed the strong muscles of Aether's ass clench around the plug, the Ghoul's back straining with the desire not to simply let gravity pull Papa all of the way into his throat. However Heavenly that might be. The singer placed his hand on the back of Aether's head and pushed down slightly, his sultry voice making the Ghoul's cock throb, sending more sticky excitement down his shaft, "Let your body guide you, child." Aether opened his mouth wider and lowered his body closer to the couch, swallowing Papa's thick manhood completely. The singer gasped at that slick tightness as Aether's nose was buried in those downy black curls. And as the Ghoul began to bob his head, Papa couldn't suppress a shuddering moan. That noise sent a shiver through Aether who couldn't stop the sinfully indulgent sounds that were muffled by Papa's thick cock sliding down his throat.</p><p>            He took a deep breath and began swallowing slowly, the pressure increasing on Papa's cock, making the singer's head spin. "Oh....Aether...." Papa sighed as the Ghoul raised his head for a breath and then dove down again, taking the singer's whole length down his throat. Papa had been here many times before and he knew just what would push Aether over the edge. It was that strong pull of control that Papa had over all of the Ghouls. But some were more....influenced than others. Papa gripped handfuls of Aether's hair and forced his head down, letting him come up for air and then shoving down again. Aether began to moan in earnest, his knuckles white as he clasped his hands tighter behind his back.</p><p>            Papa had learned a long time ago that one of Aether's major pleasure buttons was getting his throat fucked. Tears sprang to the corners of his eyes, but the muffled groans and dripping shaft between his legs spoke volumes. Aether's whole body was a dirty novel. Papa could feel the Ghoul's throat loosen slightly as his muscles relaxed, but Aether's body was still as taught as a bow. He swallowed against Papa's dripping length again, sliding his tongue along the underside, feeling the singer shudder deep in his mouth. Aether began to moan with every thrust, the noises rising in need as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. Papa still had a death grip on his scalp and he thrust in one final time, deep and hard, feeling himself come down Aether's constricting pulsing throat as he swallowed the load effortlessly. But it wasn't just Papa who had reached his peak, A sticky splatter of opalescent gold was dripping from Aether's still rigid cock.</p><p>            Papa slid his length out of Aether's throat and collapsed against the cushions for a moment. The Ghoul was still kneeling in position on the floor, a string of white nectar running from the side of his mouth. "You may clean yourself up, if you wish." Papa said, and Aether relaxed his arms, swiping his thumb over the wet patch, taking the chance to stick his thumb in his mouth to keep tasting Papa's essence. The singer sat up and sunk to his knees so that he was face to face with Aether. The Ghoul could feel his Father's hot breath on his lips. Papa's fingers slid up along Aether's shaft, gently, lovingly, which was a stark contrast to the uttered command,</p><p>            "Give me your mouth." Papa leaned forward and caught Aether's lips in a deep searching kiss, sliding his tongue into the Ghoul's mouth to taste his own sweet release. Aether's body straightened in unexpected pleasure and he felt his Father's fingers stroking him in earnest. Papa broke the kiss and leaned his mouth against Aether's ear,</p><p>            "Wouldn't you like to feel me inside of you, Aether? Or are you not done playing with your toys?" The singer wrapped his fingers around them both, the sticky press of Papa's cock making Aether's body thrum with need. Papa's other hand slid down over the Ghoul's lower back and pulled the plug out slightly, making Aether gape with the slick heavy weight of it. He pushed it back in slowly, hearing Aether groan in pleasure at the renewed intrusion.  The Ghoul's head fell back just like when he had first slid it in. Papa's hand sped up on them both, pressing his hips to Aether's, feeling the warmth of the Ghoul's body. He was like a rutting beast. Enough was never enough.</p><p>            Aether gasped as Papa pulled the toy out all of the way, holding it between his fingers, as he used another two to slide into the Ghoul's tight hole. Aether's hips bucked against the singer's, the clenching press of Papa's fingers forcing Aether's cock to slide along his own deliciously. Papa's voice met the Ghoul's red-tinged ears, "Do you want me to put it back in?" Aether couldn't form a complete sentence. Papa's fingers were curling inside his body, the scissoring stretch of those digits was forcing all thought from his mind. Aether could only moan, neither a yes or no. He loved the plug but he had to admit, he loved Papa's fingers more. He felt the singer's other hand clench tightly around the bases of their cocks, sliding up smoothly, pushing the heads together.</p><p>            Papa gnawed at Aether's throat and shoulder, leaving red love-bites all along his skin. The Ghoul continued to whimper, hands at his sides, never having been granted permission to touch his Father. Papa spread the fingers in Aether's ass and suddenly pulled them out to slide the plug all of the way in. His clenching fingers stroked Aether tighter, pumping him to release again. The Ghoul felt himself defiled from both sides and arched his back, shooting his load between them. It splattered against Papa's pale chest but coated Aether's cock and Papa's fingers. The Ghoul was panting raggedly, having come twice in quick succession, but the singer still wasn't satisfied. For every time that Papa came, he wanted Aether to come double. It was only fair to such a playful toy.</p><p>            Papa stood up and moved behind Aether, fingers still slick with the Ghoul's gooey release. The singer smeared it along the cleft of Aether's ass and slid his cock between those smooth cheeks with a shudder. Aether's muscles clenched around the plug again and his hips bucked forward as Papa gripped his dripping length in a tight fist. The Ghoul's body was flushed and, as always, ready for more. He groaned deep as Papa began sliding his fingers up and down in time with the shallow thrust of his hips against Aether's ass. Aether's head lolled back on his shoulders, relishing the overwhelming sensations being lavished on him by this Father.</p><p>            Papa's fingers sped up and tightened, that husky deep voice making the Ghoul shudder in that iron grip, "Are you ready for me now?" A heartbeat passed before Aether whispered, "Yes..." Papa's fingers didn't slow as he pumped Aether's cock, the smear of wetness coating his knuckles in pearlescent white. He bit at Aether's shoulder and pulled on that halo of dark hair, pushing his hips against the Ghoul's as he shoved his fingers deep down to the base of his cock, feeling Aether's third orgasm pulse out of him with the same force as the first. The floor was becoming a veritable pearlescent pool of pleasure.</p><p>            Papa gently slid the plug out, hearing a groan of disappointment from Aether. He let it clang heavily on the floor and picked up the little black dildo in sticky fingers. Drizzling the toy in the oil, Papa opened Aether's cheeks with one hand and pushed the toy in with the other. He eased it in and out a few times before his voice broke the heady silence in the room,</p><p>            "I know it doesn't compare with the real thing, but haven't you ever wanted both?" Papa whispered, nipping at the shell of Aether's ear. The Ghoul stayed silent until Papa slid his tongue along the nape of Aether's neck."Was that what your dream was about?"</p><p>            "Yes...." Aether closed his eyes in bliss, his body clenching around the toy, twisting and squirming within him, at the mercy of his Father's whims. Papa slicked himself up even more from the excess oil dripping from Aether's inner thighs and aligned himself with the Ghoul's tight entrance. He shoved in smoothly, the little black toy pushed deep enough that he could feel it pressing along the underside of his cock. Aether's whole body was thrumming with need and he clenched his fingers against his thighs, wanting to move, to thrust back against that velvet rod of heat and bring his Father to climax with just his body.</p><p>            "You can do as you please, Aether. Only one condition, you cannot touch yourself." The Ghoul moaned with pleasure and braced himself against the couch, the angle changing deliciously. Papa pressed against Aether's hips and felt him start to move in earnest. Aether was rocking his hips, the toy caught between their bodies, brushing his sweet spot with every thrust. As Papa began to ease into the rhythm, Aether suddenly clenched his muscles and drove his hips back, moaning his pleasure.</p><p>            His eyes had closed, feeling every press of Papa's thick cock inside of his body. He was going mad with lust. Aether grunted and moaned, Papa's body fuelling his desire. He wanted to come again so badly, but he wanted Papa to come more than anything. The singer had leaned over Aether's back, hips slamming into his like a machine. Papa's words were sudden, like an electric shock, "Aether, I'm coming...Nnnngh! Aaaaah!" He felt that hot spurt of power, releasing inside of him; an explosion of heat. And Aether couldn't help himself, he opened his eyes as he saw ribbons of pleasure coat the cushion he was kneeling on, it splattered with the rest, opalescent and hot. The couch on which Papa had been reclining moments ago was strung with dewy pearls. Aether hunched over, panting and spent. Papa slid out easily, his cock softening in the afterglow. He collapsed onto the couch and wiped a hand across his brow.</p><p>            He almost let slip a string of words that would have expressed his favoritism, but he swallowed them hard and just contented himself with watching as Aether stood on shaking legs to retrieve his robes. He kneeled before his Father, eyes downcast once more, waiting. Papa sat up wearily and took the Ghoul's head between his sweaty palms. "You have passed the test, with flying colors, I might add." Papa said with a chuckle, "And you most definitely have my blessing. You may come to me whenever you wish, Aether," Papa kissed the Ghoul on the forehead tenderly and watched as he saw himself out, closing the door with a click. The singer collapsed against the cushions and draped his fingers off of the edge, accidentally running them through Aether's spent release. He lifted his fingers towards his lips and his cock gave a momentary twitch of excitement. "None of that now, it's too late for much more." He whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aeris and Aqua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Papa was reading by the light of the dim candles in his huge tour room. It was just past 3 am and he couldn't get back to sleep. A gentle knock sounded on his door and he placed the book on a side table, straightening his robes, "Come in..." Two hooded figures glided into the room, one turning to close the door softly. The twins, Aeris and Aqua, stood just inside the shadow of the candles.</p><p>            "What can I do for you this evening, my children?" They did not move from their place by the door, but removed their hoods, and clasped hands, looking at him with those wide curious eyes. They were always shrouded by an air of mystery and sensuality. Never apart, they spoke for each other; of the same mind. No one could detect any hint of there ever having been a dispute between them. And tonight was no different. They stepped towards him silently and knelt before him, each taking a hand in theirs' and kissing it reverently.</p><p>            "We came to worship..."</p><p>            "...Father." He cupped a chin in each hand and smiled down at them. Aeris and Aqua's hands left Papa's to slip the black fabric from their shoulders with a whisper and turned to each other as the singer reclined against the pristine black velvet cushions. Pale hands ran over matching flesh, fingers slipping through dark locks to fall feather-light over snowy shoulders. The Ghouls felt each other stiffen in excitement as their hands caressed lower, stroking fingers making the twin's hips connect. The matching moans made Papa's cock throb in anticipation. Soon it would be him between the lustful pair, feeling those fingers on his skin, pulling groans from his kiss-bruised throat.</p><p>            The twins pulled apart and stood up, their cocks dripping, each smeared with the other's silvery excitement. Papa grasped their offered hands and they led him to the foot of the bed. One in front and one behind, they disrobed him, unknotting his sash and slowly undoing his long robe. The twins' hands were light and enticing on his skin, tracing every curve of his muscular chest and back. Their warm bodies pressed against him, the damp smear of desire painted his flesh. The twins' hands squeezed the rounded globes of his ass and lithe fingers stroked Papa's stiffened erection. Aeris dropped to his knees and took the singer's cock into his hot mouth, fingers ghosting over Papa's sharp hips.</p><p>            A strained moan split the silence and Aqua flitted from Papa's side for a moment to retrieve a bottle of lotion. His fingers returned, shoved slick and firm against the singer's backside. Another strong hand pressed against his hip, steadying him as Aeris lapped at the head of his cock, rolling those round sacks in his long fingers. Papa's head fell back, making contact with Aqua's shoulder. His throat was slick from the Ghoul's tongue, lapping over the quickening pulse of his throat. His fingers slid through Aeris' hair, feeling the Ghoul's head bob along his weeping shaft. This was how it always went with the two of them. Always together; always in sync.</p><p>            Those twisting fingers were pulled from his body as Aeris slid Papa's shaft from between his lips, saliva dripping from that sultry pink mouth. Aqua moved from behind the singer to help his brother to his feet, twining their fingers, stealing his chance to taste their Father's sweetness from his twin's silken tongue. They turned sultry eyes towards Papa and climbed up onto that huge bed, beckoning him with their slender muscled bodies. He followed obediently and Aeris cradled their Father between them both as Aqua got his chance to wrap his tongue around that thick member. Papa flinched between their bodies, feeling Aeris' hands sliding down his chest longingly.</p><p>            When Aqua pulled away from between the singer's legs, he was sufficiently drunk on pleasure. Aeris shifted and Papa straddled his hips, feeling the Ghoul's cock slide wetly between his thighs. Aqua gripped his brother's hardness and pumped him lazily, his twin smearing more oil onto two long digits, which entered Papa's body smoothly, scissoring inside and making him bury his face in the crook of Aeris' shoulder with a moan. The twins shared devious smiles as Aqua, kneeling behind their Father, guided his brother's cock into Papa's tight body. The singer raised his hips and slid down again, feeling Aqua squeezing his ass in lustful fingers.</p><p>            Stroke after stroke was loosening Papa's body and mind. He relished every single sigh and touch of the twin's hands on his flushed skin. His voice flew from him in ragged sighs, loving the feel of Aeris' cock pushed so deep. But Aqua wasn't to be denied either. Aeris slid out of Papa's body and stroked their cocks in a slick fist as the singer felt Aqua's cock push into him, smooth and deep, making him gasp. They were identical and yet so different. Papa bit his lip as the Ghouls continued to alternate, bringing him close to the edge, but never going hard or fast enough to really get him going. He sighed beneath their fingers, moving his hips in time with their thrusts. Soon Aeris' voice broke the silence, whispering against the reddening shell of Papa's ear, "Father...we know you could never choose between us."</p><p>            "And you don't have a favourite either." Aqua's sultry voice resonated behind him, sending a shiver down the singer's spine. They had switched again so Aeris' length was now buried deep in Papa's ass. Aqua contented himself with sliding hotly between Papa's cheeks, moaning enviously as his brother ploughed the singer's ass.  Papa knew what was coming and felt his cock throb against his stomach greedily, "Your body is craving it..."</p><p>            "Craving us both..." They had the voices of Fallen Angels, and the bodies of Devils. Papa heard his voice coming in panting  breaths, gnawing on his lip again. The twins shifted, his body trapped between them, and they both slid in easily, stretching Papa's body to its limits. Aqua pushed his hips forward slowly, forcing a deep groan from the singer. Sharp teeth connected with his shoulder as warm hands slid over his backside, his hips. His mouth was caught up in a searing kiss as Aeris pushed his tongue past those damp sweet lips. Papa moaned into that hot mouth, fingers gripping the headboard.</p><p>            Aqua shoved his hips forward again, feeling a purr of a moan slide from their Father's throat. He had to tear his mouth away from Aeris', leaning his head to one side as waves of pleasure washed over him. The twins sped up, their fingers stroking him, pulling unearthly noises from his ragged throat. Their mouths slid over his skin, these insatiable Incubi, leaving blooming pink love-bites on his pale flesh. He began to push his hips down against their cocks, feeling himself overtaken by lust for this pair of sultry demons. It could never be enough. He had to admit, they were right. He could never covet just one. They came as a pair, and if you wanted one, you got them both, whether you wanted it or not.</p><p>            But he would always desire them both. Their sultry voices, their searching hands and hungry mouths. That sweet feeling of bliss as they both drove into him, the lustful pulse of their hard flesh in his ass, driving him to ever dizzying heights of pleasure. He pushed his hips against them, feeling his flushed body responding to their own greedy cries. And they drove in just as wantonly, bringing their Father to his sweet release as his muscles tightened around them both, feeling their seed shoot into him. He felt the lustful throb of their cocks in his ass and arched his back in pleasure, shuddering between the twins' bodies. His orgasm shot hard against Aeris' heaving sweat-slick chest.</p><p>            Papa slid off of the Ghoul's cocks, collapsing onto the cool sheets beside them both. They lapped sweetly at his softening flesh, stroking him to an easy sleep with their warm gentle fingers. The twins slipped their robes on and blew out the guttering candles, leaving their Father to his deep dreamless sleep atop the plush bed. Closing the door softly, they crept back to their own room, lying naked and close beneath the sheets, kissing gently. With bodies entwined and fingers sliding over smooth warm flesh, the twins fell into their own repose.           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>